


Foxy Fam

by novemberjuliet



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Baby Fic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Fluff, Gen, Halloween, Post-Season 11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 06:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16529387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberjuliet/pseuds/novemberjuliet
Summary: Post-Season 11: The Scully-Mulder Family celebrate Halloween





	Foxy Fam

**Author's Note:**

> Lol so in my first baby fic I named the baby: Ivanna, buuuut starting from this fic, the baby's name will now be "Lily".
> 
> Originally posted on Tumblr: https://novemberjuliet22.tumblr.com/post/179641106796/foxy-fam

Scully went out to run some last minute Halloween errands and left Mulder at home with the baby. They were going to Skinner’s neighborhood for Lily’s first trick or treat and Skinner was more than happy to accommodate them.

They’ve already had a costume for the baby before she was born and Mulder was very happy when she came out days before Halloween.

It was already around 5:00 when she arrived back home and she knew they had to speed things up in order to arrive at Skinner’s on time. When she entered the house she chuckled at the sight she was greeted with. Mulder dressed up like a hunter and the baby dressed up as a tiny fox.

“Hey,” Scully said. “Looks like you’re ready to go.”

“Oh hey, yeah we’re good to go,” Mulder paused. “Your costume’s laid out on the bed, by the way.” He called out when Scully went to their bedroom.

She was confused when he said she had a costume. There was no way. The plan was that only Mulder and the baby were dressing up. To her surprise, an adult size fox onesie was on their bed. She smiled and went to put it on.

“Oooh, Mommy’s a vixen, Lillybug.” Mulder pointed out when he saw Scully all dressed up.

Scully snorted, “Shut up, Mulder.” She then grabbed the baby from him. Mulder smirked in response.

They left the house and when they arrived at Skinner’s, their former boss laughed out loud when he saw the three of them.

“This is perfect!” He exclaimed at the sight of them.

They handed over the candy Scully brought and went out for Trick or Treat. The people gushed at the baby and some gave extra candy, much to Mulder’s joy and Scully’s slight chagrin.

By the end of the night, Skinner took a Polaroid photo of them and Mulder captioned it with ’ _Foxy Fam’_.


End file.
